Eric’s Adventure Stories: Worlds In Peril Volume 1(DISCONTINUED)
by ThatSexyShikamaru
Summary: Erics adventure DISCONTNUED VERSION
1. Prologue

Eric's Adventure Stories: Worlds In Peril Volume 1

By Eric

Warning: I don't own any of the characters or material used in this story! Full credit goes to the creators of: Sonic The Hedgehog, Nekopara, Doki Doki Literature Club, Naruto, Dragon Ball Super and Star Wars!

This story is a crossover of all of the different worlds mentioned above! The characters may not behave like in their original stories!

Prologue

The day was 10th of October, 2018. A time of peace, and quiet amidst the children running wildly around in the playground. It was a time of thinking and relaxation. Lunch break. I, Eric have found great moments in school lately. Despite it only being the first few months, I still feel like this will go rather smoothly. Destined to try to become the very best…

Right there, as I was thinking, eating my lunch, I felt like something could be off today. The last few weeks have been weird. Many events have happened. And I feel like it could add up to something. Possibly today. These moments… "Eric…"

I jumped back in shock, almost falling off my seat. "W-What was that!? I think I heard my name somewhere!" I said as the students and teachers began to look at me in confusion. It must've just been an echo. Until I heard it again. I knew then, something was off. Putting my tray away and running to where I heard the voice roughly, it led me to the back of the science labs. I went to the one I go to, the lights were off. What was going on? I thought as I stepped into the classroom.

"Feel." There was the voice again! But this time, it was a man's voice, sounding powerful and heroic. I wanted to hear it again.

"Who are you, where are you? I want you to reveal yourself!" I was not afraid. I saw a glowing object at the teacher's desk. Going to it, the anger beginning to fill me, the time now wasted. It was nothing more then just a necklace, small enough to be a pendant in one's hand. "Useless." I thought as I reached to it. Grabbing and observing it, I suddenly felt the world around me move!

Coming to my senses, I look around to see I'm in some sort of amusement park. But… not like any I've seen before.

Looking to the right, I heard singing. That, was when I saw it. 6 girls laughing, talking to some young man. He couldn't have been much older then myself. But… something was off about those girls. They had cat-like features to it. Cat ears, a tail… But besides that, they looked like girls, but… acted like cats too.

Running to the 7, I felt the world began to shift again, when I found myself this time in a city. Everything lost its brightness. The city looked abandoned, destroyed, when I saw a blue hedgehog talking to someone else that wasn't human. I yelled at them. "Hey, are you there? Can you hear me?"

They didn't hear. I leaned over the building in hopes to get them to respond when I fell down! Landing in a huge destroyed stage with a colorful sky. Suddenly, some sort of energy ball I've never seen before flew towards my head as I crouched, using my quick reflexes to dodge the attack, I raised my defence but, it was too late. Another attack had gone through my head, to meet another, blue one. I was unharmed.

I turned around to see a man with white hair and a blue fire like aura fighting a grey non human-being. The attacks blinds my vision. When I'm able to see again, it reveals that I'm in a classroom. But… not like the one at school, this one, was much different.

I heard a few pen noises. Intensifying my already raised defenses. I turned around to see 4 girls and a boy. All of them were young teenagers, with one of the girls with purple long hair, looking almost like an adult. Another girl was way shorter, and smaller. Way too small to be normal. She also had pink hair. The third of the 4 seemed to be the president. She seemed about the second tallest, with quite a bit of brown hair. But I couldn't catch anything beyond that. The last one, had short hair but also a red bow tie in her hair I think. As their pens raised, the world shifted again. When I could see again, it was now inside a black room in space. But I heard some sounds. A young man in black, with a green laser sword fighting a masked, mechanical monster bearing a red laser sword. Fighting in front of some old person, who smirked. His skin was white and didn't seem normal at all. As he shot lightning out of his hands, towards me. I was now back at Earth. But something was wrong. Where was the school? Where was everyone? Everything seemed gone. Then, I saw many figures on the right, fighting a huge dark figure on the left.

There they were again. The same 6 catgirls, the blue hedgehog, the man fighting in that huge destroyed tournament stage, those 4 girls from the classroom and the man with the red hat and the young man with a green laser sword. They looked defeated, damaged and unable to move. I began to realise what was going on. These are all fictional characters I've seen before. As the huge black figure flew away, I went to the other 14 damaged ones. Their eyes streaming with tears as they lay there, blood running down their heads and several parts damaged. The sight, threw me to my knees as I began to gasp for air.

I was then strapped to some metal bed in so much pain I never thought could even exist! "HEEEELP!!!! AAAHHH!!!" Unable to comprehend as to how I was still alive, I turned and saw that huge dark figure again, his red eyes piercing my soul as he shot red lighting from his hands as he laughed. I was suddenly back in my science lab, gasping for air. I put the necklace in my pocket and ran away. I was like a lost dog in that moment. People were staring at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. I nearly passed out as I walked to the nurse's office. "Eric, are you al-"

"No I'm not. I need to go home, inform the teachers and that I'm sorry for the abrupt leave."

I then went and grabbed my things and left. Walking back to my house. Alone and paranoid. Soon, I got to my house and was greeted my my mom. "Eric, aren't you a little early?" I didn't respond, as I passed out on the couch.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meaning Behind The Vision

Those visions, what does it all mean? Those were my thoughts as I woke up. It was now nighttime. My mom was near me, looking very displeased, and understandably as well. "Your grounded for a while." As she left the bedroom, locking the door. This was one of the worst moments of her anger in a while. But at the same time… I could look more into the visions.

Sitting in a meditation position on the bed, I took out the necklace. Closed my eyes and began to see visions again. I began to feel. Seeing everyone I saw before. Several images of each of the group's adventures, seeing fighting, space battles, a large group of animals similar to the blue hedgehog fighting in a war, the 4 girls from the classroom meeting a sad, scary and dark fate and the 6 catgirls… Ok I saw a bit too much there.

Positive images also were in the middle of this. I began to feel beyond anything I've seen. Beyond the stories of which each group was in, going past the endings of each series and venturing into unknown territory. Some sights I wasn't supposed to see due to age rating but they were only there for a second… It suddenly went black. Darkness, surrounded my vision.

"Why do you seek the truth Eric? Is it curiosity? Or is it because your going slightly mad?" "It was… it was just because of what I saw… I want to know what's going on!" I replied. "Feel then. See for yourself." Flashes of scenes from each of the characters ranging from good moments to a few little 18 moments, and more flashed before my eyes. "What the…"

"Eric!" I opened my eyes, the covers and books falling to the floor, they had raised off of the ground in my meditation. "What was that!?" "I-I don't know mom. I don't know what to do anymore…" I put the necklace in my drawer and got into more casual clothes. Before going downstairs to go for dinner.

As I ate, I couldn't help but think of the visions. What did it all mean? Why me? Before any answers could come, a knock on the door came. "That's strange, we aren't expecting any deliveries are we?" Said my dad. "No, there shouldn't be." My mom replied. In my eagerness to see what it was, I said: "I'll get it." I go to the front door and open it. There was some man entirely wrapped in black, with some box. "Are you Eric Wray?" "Yes I am. Why?" "This is for you. Don't ask." He hands me over the box. As soon as I take it, he vanishes completely. I close the door and head back inside with the box. "A parcel for me apparently." I put it down on the couch and open it up.

I don't even know what it is, other then it had a button on it. I pushed it, and a hologram arose. "Ah, Young Master Wray, I see you got my parcel." "Who are you, what do you want with me?" "No time for that Eric. This is urgent and you must come." "How ur-" Before I could finish, a bright light engulfed Me, My Mom and My Dad. When we could see again, we were moving at incredible speed through a blue light tunnel thing. We were in some kind of small spaceship.

"Eric, what is going on!?" Said both my parents. "I don't know! This is all happening so fast!" Then, we came out of the blue tunnel. When we came out of it, there was this gargantuan space station with several other ships flying out of it and back in. Seems very advanced in technology and very popular. But I still felt unsettled. As the ship we were in stopped, so it could dock with the station. "I have a bad feeling about this." I said. Eventually, the little computer panel on the front said we were fully docked and it was safe to exit. I eventually found the button to the door and pushed it. The ramp door thing on the ship slowly lowered as My Parents and I walked out of it cautiously.

"Ah. Young Master Wray. Good to see you." A man walked towards me, he was around another head taller than me, and had a robotic arm and a surgically implanted robotic eye. He reached out his mechanical hand to shake mine. I reached out a hand of my own to shake his. "So… can you explain what's going on now please?" "Ah, yes. Come along, we have much to discuss." My Parents and I follow him into the station. I saw many faces, aliens, humans but slightly different, and a lot of other things. We walked to some kind of main bridge area with a huge nice view of the station and the emptiness of space beyond that. "Alright sir, your name is?" "I'm Captain John Bluestone. But you can refer to me as Captain or Bluestone. No need to introduce yourself. I already know you Eric." "But, how come? We've never met before!" "Well, not yet maybe. But we've met before. You just haven't met me yet, but I've met you." "Odd… anyway, cut to the chase. What have you summoned me here for?" There was a pause. Then Bluestone said: "An important mission that depends on you."

Archie Kilbane Intermission 1

I haven't seen Eric in ages. Some news popped up yesterday about how they just vanished off the face of the Earth completely. But how is that possible? Such a thing can't happen without a reason, can it? Well, regardless, I really miss him and want to see him again. Those are the thoughts I had, as I closed my eyes to sleep. ...Darkness. Everywhere. I think I'm dreaming. But, why is it blacked out? Normally, something happens… Then, I see him! Eric!

"Bro!" He fades off into the darkness as I followed him. "It's been a while, hasn't it? If your wondering where I am, there have been some… events that have transpired. And I'm unable to go back to Earth until I finish this important mission apparently." "Unable to go back to Earth, Important mission… Bro. What are you saying, have you gone cra-" "Don't believe me? Here, I'll show you." Suddenly, everything regained its brightness. I was in some sort of huge station in space… Could this really be where he currently is?

As I walked through the station, I saw many different types of creatures. Some looked like aliens, others looked like humans with slight differences. But I know, they are truly different inside. I walked through many rooms. I went to the main hangar, where all the fighter ships are. I went to the training grounds, where many people were training to become stronger. Some were using energy like attacks in which I never seen before. I went to the hotel like area, where there was a place to eat, and rooms that people could stay in and customise to their liking. Then, I went into the area that says: "RESTRICTED SECTION, ONLY PERMITTED TO SELECTED BEINGS." I walked into the door, I saw a ton of scrolls and pieces of information of things I could never hope to understand. Then, there was a huge spiral staircase, leading up. I climbed the staircase, and when I got to the top, we were on the top of the mega space station with the most beautiful view I've ever seen.

I saw Eric, with a suit, presumably for space travel, standing and staring into the abyss. "Bro?" I said worryingly as I approached to touch his shoulder. "This isn't even the full picture. There are things even I can't understand. I know you want to find out more now. Be patient. You'll find the truth out eventually." He turns to me with a smile on his face, his respirator helping him breathe in space, then I went flying into space. Floating away from the mega station as I span wildly out of control, I whites out… then woke up in my bed as the alarm went off. I panted heavily. "W-What was that!?" It seemed to be a dream… but it seemed way too real! I lay down in my bed, contemplating what just happened. I knew there was more info waiting to be found out, but I don't think I can, just yet. Like Eric said, I have to be patient. And soon, I'll find out the truth behind all this.


	3. Chapter 2: Here come the… Catgirls?

I have just been told the entire situation. And man, is it messed up. I'm not even sure if I can handle it. But, Bluestone told me I could do it… So, I went to the main hangar, where they kept their ships. I had my own custom starfighter ready. With 2 passenger/gunner seats. Both left to my parents. As the massive doors of the hanger opened, I started up the ship. I didn't know what to do at first, so I put it on autopilot for the time being. The starfighter flew into space and did a faster than light jump to hyperspace. This gave me time to get used to the layout of the starfighter.

"Eric, are you sure you can do this?" Said my Mom. "Doing this is a massive responsability you know." Said my Dad. I paused. "Well, since i'm the only one who can do it, and I want peace and justice to this universe. So, yes. I have to." Despite saying that, I hesitated slightly, because such a thing scares me. No matter how much I think i'm not scared, I'll always be afraid. One way or another.

We came out of hyperspace to see a Planet that resembles Earth 100%. "I'm picking up a slight bit more advanced technology then ours and a strong presence of currently unidentified people that are like humans, but are a slight bit different." I said to my family and Captain Bluestone back at the station, through communication systems. "Alright, I want you to land at a continent that closely resembles Japan. And to land in this specific area." He showed me a hologram of where to land. I put the coordinates into the computer I had built into my ship and executed the commands. The starfighter took a turn as we entered the atmosphere. The ship began to slow itself down, the shaking and immense amount of noise scared my parents, however. I was ready to face whatever lies ahead of me.

We went through some clouds and eventually caught glimpse of a city. Similar to our own, however. It was different, but pretty similar to Japan. Maybe it was… just in a different way. After maneuvering through a couple of buildings, we landed in the spot we were told to. It, was like a park with a lake/maybe the ocean behind some rails. With an amusement park in the distance. We got there at around sunset, so I was plenty tired myself. The hatch opened as My Parents and I got out of starfighter and walked a bit in the area.

"Wow, what a place." I said. "Yes, yes it is." My dad replied. I pressed a button on my ship, so it was locked and secured. We took a moment to look at the amusement park amidst the sunset. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Then, I got a call from Bluestone via hologram. "You've landed, good. Now, you'll be staying there for a while. Because we need to appoint 8 allies which i'm sure you know from a recent game series you played Eric. Here's the address. Take your time, have fun and good luck." The hologram of Bluestone disappeared and an address was added to my database. "He told us to take our time and have fun. So think of it as a holiday of sorts." I said to my Parents. "Ok!" My Parents replied.

Some time had passed since then, it's now nighttime. And we basically have some basic things done. Money, check. They actually used Japanese Yen, like at the Japan at our home. So currency conversion wasn't a problem, as it accepted the notes we had. That was pretty convenient. Food, check. We got something to eat somewhere, so we were fed. Now all we needed to do, was to find a place to sleep. Which would be nearly impossible. "Maybe we should go to that address then? Maybe we can find some shelter there." I said confidently. "That could be it. Come on, let's go." Said my Mom. She was a bit cranky at the moment. We went to the address, which did take a while to find, but we got there. It lead us to… a bakery of some kind. The name was based off a different language, but I wasn't sure what. But it did look unique.

"Eric, are you sure this will work?" Said my Dad. "We don't have a choice. We need to go right now." I said. Surprisingly, the door was open. Although the Bakery closed at 8:00pm I think. It was 10:00pm, so being able to enter with no problem was a bit concerning. Still, I somehow found this place… familiar… As if I saw it before somewhere. But, I ignored the feeling. We walked past the main entrance, and into the kitchen. Things were silent, empty yet clean.

"Must've cleaned up." said my Mom. "Yeah… pretty tidy." I said. I wasn't acting like myself, I knew this place from somewhere and it was definitely changing how I reacted, but I tried my best to brush it off. Eventually, we came to a door with a keypad next to it.

"A passcode…" I said. I started inputting combinations of things I know of. But nothing worked. Then, I inserted: 1-9-8-5-0-0 and surprisingly, that worked. By simply pushing random buttons on the keypad, I put in the correct code by luck. The three of us stepped forward into the newly opened door. We came to the living quarters I think. Now this is definitely looking familiar. I've seen this before. "Eric, isn't this an invasion of priva-" I interrupted my dad as I shushed him. I heard voices. Faint and in a different room, but clear to my ears. "Stay here." I whispered as I slowly walked towards the door, careful not to make a lot of noise. I put my hand on the handle and opened the door slower then I have ever opened a door before. I peeked inside, but I couldn't see much. I fully opened the door and stood ready. I was not afraid. I looked around the room.

It was black, lights out. I saw nothing… until I looked at the bed. A man, and 2 girls with Cat Ears and a tail. They didn't have clot- I was shocked. My heart beat faster than the speed of sound. As the 2 Catgirls, disturbed from their sleep, began to twitch. I quickly exited the room and shut the door instantly. My face, whiter than a ghost. I turned back to my parents, who looked concerned. "We. Need to be more silent than ever before." I said firmly. They nodded in approval, looking worried. We went to the other room, which had its lights turned out but was empty. Thankfully. My Dad exited the room as he lay on the couch, drifting off to sleep. Me and my mom got in the bed in the room. I could never sleep on my own. I drifted off to sleep… "I heard something. Chocola, get up. Someone is in the house." "Vanilla… are you sure?" The two Catgirls arose in their room...

The Next Day…

I woke up, I felt like I had a horrible nightmare. But… I didn't. But it sure felt that way. I got out of bed and stretched a bit, then left the room. But… Dad was gone, and my Mom was looking for him, left confused. "Dad… WHERE DID DAD GO!?" A mixture of anger and confusion flooded my voice as I yelled. Mom turned around and saw me.

"I-I don't know!?" She replied. "I'm going downstairs. Come, quickly!" I said. We both put on some outside clothes and ran downstairs to the bakery area. We hid in the kitchen, it was 11:00am. The bakery opened at 10:00am so… could it be that Dad was caught somehow?

"Eric!" I turned to my right, it was Dad! He was hiding too. "Dad, are you alright?" I said. "No, there were… 2 girls with cat ears and a tail… they came out of the room…" I was shocked. Did I accidentally wake them up? "We need to get back to the living quarters area now." I said as we ran to the door, inputting the code in. "Onee-Chan, What was that? I saw two people there!" "Nuts, are you sure it wasn't your imagination?" I had to decide quickly what to do. We knew this was an area we shouldn't be in and we couldn't reach the exit without slightly being accused of a crime. We were boxed in. Stuck at the living quarters for ten hours straight. "Eric, I hope you know what your doing!" My mom said. "Yeah yeah, I know!" I replied. We made it back to the living quarters, I saw 2 shadows of 2 figures. I did a slide like in football, and landed behind the couch. My parents just hid. We overheard 2 catgirls talking. "May-chan, I heard there was possibly intruders. I wonder if they…" "Cinnamon, they didn't… probably. Even still, why would they?" "Maybe they know us? That might be a good reason…" She wasn't wrong. I knew all 6 of those Catgirls. But, I haven't seen 2 of them yet. I looked to my parents, motioning them to follow me. We sneaked around the 2 catgirls in the room, and to a much more better hiding place. But we did make a bit of noise. "Did you hear that? Something was moving! Maybe they are still moving?" "Cinnamon, your right, I did hear something." They began searching the room. They almost found us until the door opened. "Hey, Maple, Cinnamon! Nuts keeps saying that there's someone here. We figured they may have went here." "Coconut isn't wrong Azuki. We heard movement in here a moment ago." They were distracted. I hid inside one of the bedrooms that were opened, and my parents followed. We gently closed the door. They didn't notice. "Eric, What was that?" My mom said in a mixture of curiosity and anger. "Oh gosh, 2 were missing. Where are they?" I said. "There are 6? Why were there only 4?" My Dad said. It then felt like time stood still for a moment.

"Because we were behind you." "Yeah! We were!" Me and my parents turned around. And we were ambushed by Chocola and Vanilla. With no exit in sight.

I leaped back in shock. "Y-you are…" I couldn't believe it. I had just realised what I've done. This was someone else's property. And, it was the master of these 6 catgirls. Now, they may look like girls with cat ears and a tail but they also inherit behaviors from cats and humans, so they still need a master. And I was trespassing their master's territory. Now, they will probably fight me off, or until I fall. Knowing this, I engaged the duel by standing ready. "Don't get cocky." They both leaped forward and dealt a punch, which I blocked with both hands. My mom engaged Chocola, while I dueled Vanilla.

Vanilla was the smarter and more experienced sister, so I knew that I could deal with her while my mom took care of Chocola. I didn't want to hurt them, I knew them all far too well. As our arms locked, pushing. Our feet were firmly planted to the ground, using our strength to push. "You are trespassing Master's territory." "I know that. And the reasons, I won't explain. It's secret." After that, Vanilla pushed me back far enough that the arm lock ended. I wasn't going all out in fear of hurting her. Me and my Mom exchanged heavily blows with Chocola and Vanilla while my Dad attacked when he could. I found myself being pushed towards the door of the room, being forced to exit the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3: Total Chaos Begins

We engaged in another arm lock. However now, I was in the middle of the living quarters. All the other catgirls could see the fight going down. I began to go on the defensive. It would be a 6 to 3 duel. I then yelled to mom and dad. "Mom, Dad. Jump on 3." We backed ourselves up to the balcony of the living quarters, the drop wasn't that high. On the count of 3, me and my parents leaped off the balcony and into the bushes. The catgirls followed us, through the exit of the Bakery. My Parents and I ran. We had to get back to our ship in the park. We made it back to the park, with the Catgirls not far behind. I engaged 3 of them, so did Mom and Dad together. Now, in this world, catgirls need to take a test. And upon passing it, will receive a silver or gold bell depending on their performance. These bells show that they can be independent Incase a time like that was to ever pop up. Gold marked a more mature and stable catgirl then silver. Silver was still good, but gold was better. I engaged the 3 gold bell users. That being, Vanilla, Azuki and Maple. While My Mom and Dad fought Chocola, Coconut and Cinnamon, who had silver bells. The 3 I fought, had gold bells, so they were the stronger and more experienced ones here. I could match them for a while before my fatigue took over. Which, now that I had to dodge and attack 3 times as much, I was beginning to lose my footing.

My Parents were no exception. Despite it being 2 on 3, they were less experienced and their reflexes and strength were not as fresh as mine. Then, we stopped for a moment. A pause, a moment to try to explain.

"I know I've gone to a place I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. There's an important reason why." "Whatever that reason is, I'm sure you didn't have to go that far." "Also, how did you manage to figure out the code to get in? Such a thing is suspicious." "It was a guess. Seriously." "Such a thing shouldn't be possible! You've got to have done something!" "I know it shouldn't be possible, but that's the truth! Seriously!" I was trying my hardest to convince them. But, since they were gold bell holders, they were smarter too. That didn't stop them from making wrong assumptions though. "That's probably a lie. But try and say otherwise." The catgirls were acting out of character from the game series they came from. "I honestly don't know what else to say at this point. Because I know you won't believe me." As that was said, the ship was fully charged and ready to go. It also changed into a ship that could hold a small crew. About 10 or so. I was just about to get in, when I turned my head to my left. The Master. Was right there. He looked very upset. He was also accompanied by a girl, probably his younger sister. I ran inside the ship and started it up. My Parents got in the ship, but the Catgirls and the Masters followed into the hangar back door as well. I immediately made a jump to hyperspace, then came down to the hangar to see an argument still going on between the Catgirls and My Parents. Then the masters came towards me. I backed up a bit. They looked pretty angry. "You have some explaining to do. Mister." "Well, If it stops the argument, ok then."

I was just about to explain, but then sirens and alarms started to go off. I ran to the cockpit to see that we were going too fast, heading to a planet. The Catgirls and My Parents also came up to the cockpit. We came out of hyperspace seconds before we hit the ground. I jumped in front of all 10 of them to save them from a lethal impact. I took the full force of the impact from both the crash landing, and the weight of everyone I saved. I was fatally wounded and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I shrieked in pain for a bit. A huge piece of glass had impaled my left leg and my left arm was gone. Cut off by something, this also made my right arm broken and dislocated. I could barely even move. Luckily, escape wasn't so hard, the only challenges was the fire and my pains. I was alone in the ship, so it seems like the others managed to evacuate. I was bleeding beyond belief and I was beginning to lose what little strength I had left. I yelled. "Help!!!" My Parents and the Catgirls were outside. I saw their faces of shock as I walked into the grassy field. "W-What, did you think I was dead? Of course not!" I said pridefully. "Eric… how did you survive!? You took the full hit of the impact, not to mention all of our weight!" My Mom said in confusion. "Hehe… when it comes to saving the universe… such a thing is nothing." I replied. The Catgirls simultaneously said: "WHAT!?" I felt proud. Like I was on top of the world. I knew I could bring peace and order to the Galaxy and beyond. Those were my thoughts as I collapsed to the ground, laughing.

5 hours later…

I woke up in a bed later. I had a ton of bandages around my legs and arm. Nothing for the left arm because it wasn't on me. I was in a house too. It still hurt a lot, but I pushed through and dragged myself out of the room. It was a bit difficult to navigate, but I eventually found my way outside. I was back at my house strangely. Regardless, I tried to find the others, but I couldn't. It was dark outside, around 6:30am. I wanted to walk to school, to apologize. It took a long time to reach, due to my injuries. When I got there, it was around 8:00am. So all the students were at the gate. They all looked at me in shock, after seeing what happened to me.

Many tried to help me, but I refused it. I could help myself. I dragged myself to the classroom where I met my classmates. I sat in my usual position. My Teacher spoke up. "Eric, where is your kit and bag?" "Long story, that I don't want to tell." I replied. Eventually, lessons began as normal. But I couldn't stop thinking about them… My Parents and The Catgirls. Were they alright? Those were my thoughts throughout most of the day. Then came lunch break. I had received a lot of attention from others, due to my injuries. However, one of my friends, Emiliano, wasn't giving me any. He was silent, which was strange because we talked to each other a lot and played games, so seeing him this silent was worrying. He always looked at me, slowly getting angrier.

Then the breaking point came at break after I ate lunch. I was walking alone on the front lawn. Thinking… I looked to the gate and was shocked. Chocola and Vanilla were coming through the gate. They saw me and walked towards me, while behind me, Calin, Owen and Erik ran towards me, they were my friends, so they were checking on me. I was boxed in yet again. They all stopped when they saw each other. They all looked confused, then they engaged in a conversation with me. "Eric, are you alright? Honestly, you look like you been through a lot." Calin said. "That's true! Eric survived a huge crash! He took the impact for us!" Chocola said afterwards. "To be honest, it was pretty selfless. But it was a good act. Plus, he survived, which means everything is ok." Vanilla replied. "T-true. I could've died there. But I did it, for reasons I shall not mention yet." I replied. Secretly, I liked the 6 Catgirls, but that's a story for another time. I pat Chocola and Vanilla on the head and they smiled. Catgirls do like a good headpat. "Good for you." Emiliano said suddenly. "Oh hey Emiliano! Why weren't you talking until now? I've never seen you this silent before." I replied. He didn't respond that time. He began to walk away and we followed. Completely forgetting the fact that Chocola and Vanilla were from a video game series, and that it would cause confusion amongst everyone watching!

He took us to one of the science labs, where the teacher was still cleaning up. "I'm surprised Eric. Really, I am. I never thought I'd see this happen ever. But you did." Emiliano said. The break had ended 5 minutes ago. And students were starting to come in. "Surprised about what?" I replied. "You should know." Emiliano replied. As the students came in, they were surprised to see the catgirls there. Especially because they were unique. One of the students panicked and pulled out a sharp object. I ran outside, the catgirls began to follow me while narrowly avoiding the sharp object that was thrown at them. Calin followed behind us. Due to the sharp object missing the catgirls, it hit Owen straight in the chest. Owen spit out blood as he slowly fell to the floor. Blood running down the newly opened hole in his chest. Emiliano came to his aid. "Please don't die. Just don't…" Emiliano said. "I can't go on Emiliano… just… keep going yourself…" Owen replied. He then died in Emiliano's arms. Emiliano began to cry. I watched through a window as he slowly stood up. He had lost it. I grabbed the others and ran away. Not to the next class, just…. ran. I then saw an explosion of red energy behind us. Half the secondary school building was destroyed. Then the rest collapsed into the primary building. We continued to run towards my house.

Archie Kilbane Intermission 2 

The World suddenly shook violently for a moment. Buildings collapsed, windows shattered, and screams were heard across town. I fell on my back during the shake. I stood up right after the shaking stopped. "What the heck was that!? And why!?" I said to myself. As I looked into the streets, I noticed that a crack had opened in the crust of the planet. It was a pretty deep one, I could see the magma burning below. I jumped over the gap as I tried to find my way back home but the destruction had blocked out too many paths. I was stuck for a while. I thought. How could this have happened? Such a thing should be impossible! As police sirens ran down multiple streets, the red and blue lights flashing over and over, until… an explosion cut off a large majority of them. While resting, I saw a figure standing there. Looking at the policemen, he raised a hand as the policemen all grabbed their throats, as he crushed their windpipes. They all fell to the floor lifeless as the dark figure dropped his hand. I turned and ran. And didn't stop running. I turned around, but he wasn't there. When I looked back ahead, he was close. I took a sharp turn and ran into a nearby small street. "Don't even bother." The dark figure said. I looked ahead and saw him at the exit. I went into a building nearby and climbed to the top. Getting tired out with each step. My heart was beating at a speed I never thought was possible. I stopped at the top as I gasped for air, only to have it be interrupted by the noise of a slice. The building suddenly split in two and collapsed. I jumped to a nearby building and slid down the walls. When I landed, my left leg almost certainly broke as I screamed in pain for a moment. I limped away from the area. Hiding in a car, as I heard a menacing laugh and footsteps. Footsteps that certainly belonged to that figure. I tried to keep my breathing level down. But it proved to be not effective as the car split in half. He found me. "Now Now. Sleep." Then I fell unconscious after he hit me on the head. I saw a vision in that moment. It was Eric… fighting him… "It was your fault Eric! You should've stopped it!" They lunged toward each other, lighting a massive explosion. Then I woke up. I was in a cell of some kind. The only things I had left to say were… "Eric… please help me."


	5. Chapter 4: A New Villian emerges!

I was in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I looked back to the school. But… there was no school. I fell on my knees. "How could this have happened?" Just then, I got a call from Captain Bluestone. "Eric! This is urgent! We're picking up a massive disturbance heading towards another version of Earth! I'm teleporting all you there right now!" And like that, without even a word, we were all teleported to another version of Earth. This time, it looked completely different. The technology, the city… It was all kind of futuristic, but also not futuristic at the same time. "Eric, are you sure you can deal with this?" Vanilla said to me. "It can't be anything too bad… right?" Then, a red aura entered the atmosphere and flew into the city. "Stay here, I got this." I left the catgirls and my Parents in a nearby forest as I flew into the city. I learned to fly during the recovery process. It gave me a bit of energy control, but not fully. On my way there, a massive explosion engulfed a huge area of the city. I flew into the city, following the red aura. I found him midair. "Hey! I don't want you killing innocent lives! Stop that!" "Eric. Why didn't you stop it?" "Stop what?" He paused for a moment… "Owen's Death."

"For goodness sake Emiliano, I have a life too you kn-" He didn't even let me finish my sentence as he lunged towards me and attacked. I of course fought back. We fought long and hard as the force from the punches sent shockwaves throughout the nearby area at speed almost unbelieveable to myself, that caught me a bit off guard. Emiliano had the upper-hand for the entire fight. And I knew it. I had to try and get him off-guard somehow. But I just couldn't. Somehow, he was now way faster, stronger and more durable then what I am. My stamina was depleting quickly as Emiliano kicked me to the surface. I lay in the crater the impact made for a few seconds before a massive energy blast engulfed me. I yelled as I was consumed by the red aura of the energy blast. Then… it suddenly just flew off. Someone kicked it away. I looked up and saw a man in an orange martial arts gi stand right in front of me. It was… "Son Goku… What took you so long?" "Sorry for being late. I'll take it from here." "Just try not to kill him ok?" I then stood up, extremely exhausted and damaged from the fight. Blood was leaking down my face. I then flew away from the scene. Emiliano tried to attack me while I was fleeing. But Goku was quick to stop it. Then the real fight began as I watched from a building far away. The battle was much more intense then the one I had. It was so fast that my eyes couldn't even keep up. Energy attacks were flying everywhere. One of Goku's attacks, having been deflected by Emiliano, nearly hit me as I dodged. "Could you not please?" The fight began to heat up more as Goku unleashes Super Saiyan 1. His eyes turned green and his hair spiked up and turned a gold color as a gold aura also surrounded him. That gave him the upper hand really quick. However… he was getting cocky. I decided to start charging the most powerful attack I could.

After charging for a while, I leaped back into the battlefield. I managed to get behind Emiliano quickly, due to the fact he was distracted. "What the!?" "Take this!" I released a massive energy beam that consumed Emiliano. And flew towards Goku. This was planned however, as Goku simply kicked the Energy beam towards the sky as the energy explodes with the power of a small nuclear weapon. The shockwave blew some of the trees from the forest away. Emiliano took it full on. He actually was forced to retreat due to the fact he was damaged significantly. I slowly floated to the floor using the remnant of my energy I had left. I then lay down on the floor of the destroyed city for a bit, panting heavily. I slowly rose to my feet as I saw Goku fly down towards me, and behind me, My Parents and The Catgirls came towards me. "Hey, You alright?" Goku said as he helped me up. "Y-yeah. Barely." I replied. Goku then gave me a small green bean, which I ate. It healed me fully and my stamina went back up as well. "Thanks." I said. That was a Senzu bean. Which heals all wounds and restores your stamina when you eat it. "W-what? How?" Chocola said in confusion. "Oh, those are senzu beans. That basically heals you up fully." I replied. "Now… what to do about him…" I said, referring to Emiliano. "He'll obviously come back. And even stronger than before. Your going to need to get stronger quickly if you want to compete with him." Goku Said. "Here. Grab on to me." We all grabbed onto Goku. And in an instant, we're teleported to the sky. On the lookout to be precise. "Ah. The lookout." I said. Goku then pointed towards a door. I entered it followed by everyone else. We were in this small room and after that, just a white empty void. Lasting forever. The gravity was pretty heavy too as I stepped onto the floor of the white void. "This is the HyperBolic time chamber. One year passed on the inside and one day passes outside." Goku said. "During the time we spend here, I'll train all of you so you can compete with Emili… whatever his name was." "Alright. Got it. Let's do it!" I said enthusiastically. And thus, we began our training under Goku for the next year.

One Day Outside The Chamber or One Year Inside the Chamber Later…

Sweat poured off my chest as I stood up to continue the sparring match against Goku. I rose my energy to the highest degree I could. I then Yelled: "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!!!!!" My Energy went red as it exploded into the void around. Goku looked shocked for a moment. "TWENTY-FOLD KAIOKEN!!!!!" I yelled and leaped towards Goku, nailing him in the stomach. I rushed Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks. I then kicked him into the air as I put my hands into a sort of circular position. As I began to charge up an ultimate attack. "KA… ME… HA… ME…" A blue energy ball appeared in my hands as I charged the attack, the glow of the blue could be seen everywhere. Goku fired an energy ball attack at me. But, using instant transmission which I was taught by Goku, I teleported behind him and extended my arms and hands forward. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blue energy exploded from my hands, forming an energy beam that consumed Goku. As the dust from the explosion settled, I saw a golden glow from within the dust. When I could see Goku again, He was covered in a Golden aura and his hair spiked up, while also having the same Gold color as the Aura. "That attack wasn't bad. But you've still got a lot to go, Eric." He lunged towards me at incredible speed. Not even a Twenty-Fold Kaioken was enough to evade him. And within three punches, he knocked me out of Kaioken times Twenty and flung me to the floor. As I stood up, everyone else watched from a distance. They were in the small Building that was in the center of the endless void. Goku descended upon me. As I struggled to stay up, I begin to charge my finishing move. Putting my hands together in a different position, as I took a stance. The remaining energy I had left began to flow into my hands. My aura exploded. The entire void was shaking under the weight of the attack I was charging up. Goku looked a little shocked. He put up his guard. But, this wasn't going to work his way.

I powered up to Kaioken times Twenty again. And now the attack was getting even stronger than before. "Alright Eric, show me what you can do!" I wasn't messing around. Electric bolts flew out of my hands as more bolts surrounded the hands. The aura around the attack a crimson red color, while the attack itself was Blue. "Go on. Do it Eric!" Goku said confidently. "This is the finishing move!" My mom yelled out. Everyone was in shock at the power display. I then uttered the words of the attack…

"DRAGON… CANNON!!!!!!!" Aura exploded out of me as a Blue dragon flew out of my hands. Hitting Goku instantly and creating a massive explosion that destroyed the dimension the time chamber was located in. The explosion could be seen across a large distance. Everyone got consumed by the blast. However, they didn't sustain much damage. However, I used up all of my energy. I fell to the floor completely wiped out. The dust cloud was gigantic. "Eric…" My Dad said in absolute shock. When the dust settled, Goku's guard was up. However, he sustained so much damage to the point where the entire top part of his gi was destroyed. He was in Super Saiyan Blue, A form using god energy. And he powered down from it, because he used almost everything he had to block it. My finishing move could have destroyed a planet if it wasn't used in the HyperBolic time Chamber. Everyone came to my aid right afterwards.

7 hours later…

I woke up in a bed, however… there was a window in my room. With a view of space. I was back at the space station. There was a paper next to me. With a message from Captain Bluestone. He told me to go to another version of Earth next. To get help from a certain Blue hedgehog. I put two fingers on my forehead and sensed the energy of the others. I then teleported to them in an instant, using Instant transmission. I was teleported to a post war like Earth. With animal like creatures, however… they seemed to be different. I saw the Blue Hedgehog in the distance. Running faster than the speed of sound. "Sonic The Hedgehog." I said. I then began to power up, and then I flew towards Sonic, using the perfected flying I learned. Everyone who trained with me was now one year older, like me. So by this point, I'm 15. I flew across the sky as I tried to catch Sonic, until I bumped into a Dark figure staring at the city. Pointing a dark energy blast at it.

I managed to stop him, and when he turned towards me, it was none other then Emiliano. Looking as angry as ever, I stared him down as we floated above the city. The sun beginning to set in the distance, the adrenaline and energy pumping through my veins. The fists clenched harder than ever before and the thunder of clouds in the distance. Was everything happening in the few seconds before Emiliano took off his hoodie, revealing his red eyes with symbols on them. And his full angry face, meeting my brown, clean and calm eyes. But something within me was excited to see Emiliano again. After all, he was one of my friends in school. So seeing what he can do was a bit exciting, but I also remained serious. As I knew he was no joke. "Time to Finish what I started." Emiliano said. I swallowed. In a slight bit of fear.


	6. Chapter 5: Eric Vs Emiliano, The Rematch

"Eric, you know it's foolish to resist." Emiliano said. "Don't think I'm the same as before! I'm stronger than I was before!" I said to Emiliano. "Kaioken Times TEN!!!!" I yelled as the red aura exploded out of me, I was powering up. The entire world shook. When I was done powering up, my muscles had increased, and I destroyed the second layer of my gi, leaving only my shirt. "Your underestimating what I can do Emiliano. That will be your last mistake! And i'm going to end your reign of terror!" I confidently said. Emiliano then powered up. His shirt completely being obliterated. His body bulked up like mine as a more fire like aura exploded from him. After he was done powering up, he lunged at me as I lunged at him. Our fists clash, creating a shockwave that can be felt across the ruined city. We were evenly matched, as our speed and attacks complimented one another. We yelled as we released an energy attack from our hands, causing an energy struggle that lasted 2 seconds before the energy exploded. In the white light, we continued to clash without holding back. However, I could still amplify the Kaioken more. But I didn't want to strain myself too hard, as Kaioken times Twenty can drain me so much to the point where I almost die, so Ten is a good amount. But, I was beginning to struggle. The effects of the Kaioken were beginning to take its toll on me. I had to end it quickly. I then yelled. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" My muscles grew bulkier than before as the aura of red exploded out of me in an instant. I lunged at Emiliano at a speed which was faster than I had ever gone. I had never used a Twenty Five times multiplier on the Kaioken ever. As I considered it suicide. But in this case… I had to go all out. I punched Emiliano In the face and then slammed him towards the city, creating a massive crater. "Your underestimating what I can do. Your own confidence will be your downfall." I said. "You are… already dead." Emiliano said. "What?" I felt a sudden stab through my chest. I looked up and saw Emiliano with an energy sword coming from his hand. I froze in shock for a moment. The Kaioken shut off automatically, due to taking too much damage. He retracted the sword, causing me to cough up blood as the hole in my chest opened. I fell to the Earth. And into a crater. "Gh… Well… if you can't beat him… bomb him…" I said, raising my arms. "Fool…" Emiliano said, beginning to walk away. Then he stopped as I rose from the crater. With a massive blue sphere from my arms, still growing bigger. "What the? A Spirit Bomb!?" Emiliano said in shock.

"Yeah. And i'm ending the fight right now!" I said, as I rose higher, until I landed on a building. The Spirit Bomb was fully charged and I threw it at Emiliano. He slid back, trying to push it back. He struggled for about a minute, before red and black energy exploded from him as he pushed the Sphere of Energy back at me. I struggled a bit before pushing it back as well. The Spirit Bomb was expanding and tidally locked in place by the Two extreme forces acting on it.

"Kaioken… Times Twenty!" I said, and now I was pushing even harder. Emiliano's Energy expanded and exploded. He grew more Powerful in that instant. My power was depleting quickly. While Emiliano's was expanding to no end. Then… in that instant… it all stopped. The Spirit Bomb turned into a mini black hole. In the same moment, I ran out of energy and fell into it. My pupils disappeared into the white of my eyes as an angry look ran across my face. The Bomb then exploded, taking the entire city with it. "To suffer this much damage… despite using my power… Darn… but it's all over now." Emiliano said. He began to walk away. Then… in that instant. The universe began to shake with Energy. Everyone stopped in their tracks and were in shock. "Is this the person that you're talking about?" A Blue hedgehog said. The Catgirls nodded. They were watching this all from a distance. Goku was there as well. "What do you have to say about this?" Goku said. Sonic closed his eyes for a moment. "He's coming." Suddenly, a beam of white light bursts from the area I was supposed to be dead on. Objects flew towards it and turned to nothing. The world shaked. As a shadowy figure of me slowly rose from a crouching position. Emiliano walked towards the white energy beam, then stopped when he reached the crater. The Beam disappeared. With one man standing, surrounded by a blue fire-like aura, his hair slightly spiked up. I turned to Emiliano. The now Silver eyes Piercing his soul. And making Emiliano sweat. I examined myself, unsure of what happened. Then I turned to Emiliano. I lifted a foot off the ground and kicked it towards Emiliano. Then I appeared behind him. At speeds unseeable to even Goku. I flipped backwards and punched Emiliano in the face, launching him for miles as I flew towards him, spinning. My speed was now unmatched. Too quick to react, Emiliano was being tossed around like a ragdoll. Then I kneed him in the stomach. Then threw an energy beam at him, sending him through mountains, before I leaped back at him. He couldn't fight back at all. "I-impossible… has he really achieved…" "Ultra Instinct!?" Goku said in shock. I let out a powerful roar as I rapidly punched him. The Ultra Instinct power beginning to fade off quickly. The roar sounded like two voices in one. Resulting in a god-like voice. I kicked Emiliano back into the destroyed city. I lunged at him with one more powerful punch. "Take THIS!!!!! HAAAAA!!!!" The roar appeared again. I punched Emiliano. Creating a massive smoke cloud. The blast zone unseeable. Due to smoke.

"Eric… quite an interesting being you are…" Emiliano spoke. "However…" Emiliano blocked the punch. I was hanging there, as the heat from the transformation faded off, leaving me off guard. "That form is your limit. Goodbye." Emiliano shot a huge beam through the hand that had blocked my punch, hitting me head on and sending me into space as it exploded. Screaming in pain as I flew, I fell back into the atmosphere and on to a man made bridge. Emiliano was there in seconds. About to finish the job, when suddenly, a stream of blue light snagged me away from his energy blast. "Ah… well, it's your lucky day." Emiliano said as he flew off into space.

Waking up a few hours later, I was in my ship. In the small medical section it had, I was in a tank filled with liquid. The liquid eases the pains I had. The tank the removed me from it after I woke up. I landed on my knees and arms as I gasped for a moment. "W-What the heck happened…?" I said to myself confused. "Maybe you shouldn't try pushing yourself too hard dummy?" Azuki was there watching me, and as I talked to myself, she heard and scolded me for pushing myself so hard. "Well I had no choice for goodness sake. Also, I don't want to hear it! Mrs Little Munchkin catgirl!" I replied, a bit angrily. That touched Azuki's nerve hard. "What did you just say?" She said, running right up towards me staring me right in the face. "Do you want to fight right now?" 9"That reaction is predictable. Like how you are a tsun-" Before I finished, she scratched me across my face with her nails, causing the marks the bleed a bit. "Alright, now you're getting it."


	7. Chapter 6: Unnecessary hardships

We stared each other down for a bit. Angry looks on our faces. I went in a true battle stance. In an instant, energy flew out my hand, which Azuki barely avoided. That was a distraction as I punched her, making her crash through the nearby wall. We got into a rhythm of punching at each other, countering afterwards, non-stop for a while. The fight was even due to my still tired out body. Then, as she kicked me in the face, my face crashed on the controls. Causing the ship to randomly jump somewhere in the multiverse. We then got back into the rhythm and then stopped for a moment. "Alright, enough is enough." I said. Kaioken was activated in that instant, I sped forward and got behind Azuki, and with one chop to the back of her neck/head, she is knocked out.

Turning off the Kaioken, I looked at the unconscious Azuki. "That was not needed… but it is what it is." I then left the cockpit room to go find the others. Moments later, I found everyone sleeping in one of the rooms. It looked peaceful. I smiled as I patted Chocola and Vanilla on their heads. They purred slightly, causing my heart to skip a beat. I then left the room quietly. Heading back to the cockpit, to find Azuki, who just regained consciousness. "That was not needed. But I'll let that one slide. In the meantime, let's do some training to make sure everything will be alright.

Reluctantly, she got up and slightly nodded her head. We then both went into a different room, made specifically for training.

Some time had passed, we came out of the room looking very exhausted. After taking a shower, we went back to the main hallway. Everyone else had woken up, and noticed us quickly. "Oh, Eric. Glad you're alright." My dad said. "What'd you expect? I'm always fine." I replied, chuckling a bit. "That's nice and all… but you really shouldn't push yourself too hard. You were almost dead when we found you… so just be more careful alright?" Maple spoke up. Echoing what Azuki just said before. "Alright, well atleast i'm alr-" A siren sprung into life, red lights flashing all over the ship. "Oh what now?" I said, heading to the cockpit, the others behind me. I looked forward and saw a planet, it looked like a forest planet. Only forest and plant life. In the distance, I saw a massive… mechanical structure. It looked like a moon but wasn't. We were heading to the forest planet at high speed. "I think I know where we're heading." I said. "Everyone brace yourselves!" I sat in the driver seat as the others took a passenger spot close by. Kashou, the master of the catgirls sat in the co-pilot seat. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" I said, worrying quite a bit. "Yeah, I will be. As long as they survive." Kashou said confidently. "I hope your right about this…" I replied. Everyone fastened their seatbelts as we approached the atmosphere.

We were diving head first into unknown territory. We were on guard the whole time. We flew above the forest and landed in a small lake. The ship floated above it automatically. I then turned it to the land, which was next to the forest. "Alright, lets go." I said. We all unbuckled our seatbelts and went out the main door of the ship. We walked into the forest, only hearing the sounds of nature for a while. We stumbled into a sort of village. But… not the normal kind. I thought about it for a bit. "Hold it!" We all turned around to see a group of people. The person at the front holding a unique kind of gun. "Whoa whoa. Easy there." I responded. I put my arm out, secretly charging energy, just incase one of them pulled a fast attack. Eventually, we all put our arms down. "Who are you anyway?" I said. "Han Solo." He said. I was in utter shock. My parents were as well. The others weren't sure why. I paused. "Where's L-" I was interrupted by blaster fire coming from behind. "Found him!" Goku said. Two fingers to his forehead. "Eric grab on!" I put a hand on Goku as he teleported us away. We arrived on that mechanical moon like thing. Not only that, inside! With a battle going on in the background amidst a old man on a throne watching. Two lazer sword, green and red, dueled. "Oh this is…!" I said in shock. The old man then looked at me and stood up. "Who are you? And how did you get to the throne room? You must be trained well in the force…" He said. "The force…?" I said to myself. "Well… whatever, it's over for you!" I then said confidently. "You dare defy me? You don't even have a lightsaber. You will regret your decision, as I show you the true power of the dark side." He then fired lightning out of his hands towards me, which I blocked, barely. He then drew a red lightsaber of his own and jumped into the air as he spun towards me.

I responded with a flying kick to his face, sending him flying backwards. I then sent a barrage of energy blasts towards him. Exploding nearby and damaging the throne room, and his cloak. He fired more lightning at me, as I took it, guarding. "Kaioken!" I yelled, breaking out of the attack as a red aura exploded from me. "Kamehame…" I began to charge. He fired his most powerful amount of force lightning towards me. "HA!" ...as I responded with my own attack. The energy struggle sent shockwaves throughout the station. The fight between the other two stopped as they watched us duel. "Goku! Get Luke and get out of here!" I yelled. Goku went over to Luke Skywalker, green lightsaber still ignited. And teleported away with instant transmission. I let out a powerful roar as the energy exploded with brilliant white light, destroying the room completely and leaving a hole leading to the emptiness of space. I killed the emperor. Barely. I stood on the floor next to the hole, holding my ground. "Let's get this over with… HAAAAAAA!!!!!" I flew out into space with a Kaioken times ten, flying back down to the planet. Despite not having air, I could still make it back pretty easily. I saw a giant structure on the surface blow up. That was the shield generator. I smiled.

I landed in the middle of the battlefield, and started killing these troopers in white armour. I knew they were stormtroopers. I then eventually got back to the rest of the crew. "Missed me?" I said. "Eric, stop trying to show off." Azuki replied. "I know, I know." I replied. I then fired a energy beam attack at the small army of troopers. Any mechs they had, I just punched through them. We ended up annihilating all of them. Later… a familiar figure descended upon the forest and standed before us. "Oh not you again…" It was Emiliano. Once again trying to one up us. "I will not lose this time!!!" I yelled out. I flew into an absolute outrage as red aura exploded out of me like a planet explosion. This was a 40 times Kaioken. "Well well… look who it i-"

Before he finished, I charged him and we engaged in a duel. We went through the forest, above it and into the sky was we continued fighting. I blasted him down with an energy attack to the stomach. I then charged a huge energy ball. "BEGONE!!!!!" I threw it at Emiliano. The explosion was so large, it lit the forest on fire. He of course blocked most of it, but he still took damage. He then charged an energy beam and fired it at me. "SHOOT!" I said as I guarded, taking the blast head on. The energy also flew upwards like a beam, destroying part of the atmosphere. I took too much damage and the Kaioken turned off. "SAYONARA!" Emiliano said as he fired a energy beam at me. This time, I was consumed, due to the fact I couldn't block it. My gi top was destroyed again and my body then fell to the ground. After some time, I slowly stood up, panting heavily. "Your so determined, yet reckless." Emiliano said. "Farewell!" He said, as he tried to deliver the fatal blow. Then… I wasn't in front of him, I was behind him. "What the?" Emiliano said, surprised. I slowly turned around to face Emiliano. My eyes opened with a shade of silver in them, hair slightly spiked up with a faint blue aura around me.

Then, the aura turned into a blue fire like aura. "It's that form again from last time…" Maple said, shocked. "Yeah. Ultra Instinct…" Goku then said. I then jumped back a bit, then let out a powerful roar with the same god-like voice, as I let my energy rise up. "You and your darn Ultra Instinct…" Emiliano said, barely staying on his two feet. "You can't beat me now. This is where your story ends." I said. "I swear… you try too much to be cool." Emiliano said as he jumped backwards and let his energy rise up too. The two massive beams of rising energy could be seen from space. Everyone was blown back a bit by the amount of heat and energy emitting from us two. Blue and red, fusing at parts to make purple sparks, lighting the sky up with blue, red and purple lights. We then both stopped powering up and got in battle ready positions. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple, amidst the night sky and stars seeable in the distance, adding to the spectacular view. We then charged each other, creating a massive explosion which destroyed part of the crust of the planet, letting lava pillars rage up into the sky. Dueling among the crater of massive hot proportions, electricity flew out of the area and crashed through surrounding areas. As the others watched from a safe distance. Emiliano was keeping up decently, meaning he trained and got stronger and faster really quick, so he was able to keep up with Ultra Instinct quite well. The shockwaves of fists clashing destroyed trees and structures for miles, the planet itself falling apart, and the sound of explosions coming from the planet's collapse mercilessly pounded my eardrums and racing heart. I eventually got to slam Emiliano into the crater of Lava. Where he rose up slowly after, to my shock. "Darn… I'll destroy you now! Eric! This is for Owen Senpai!!!" Emiliano said.

"Oh enough with that whole "Senpai" thing already. It's weird-ish when you put it like that." I replied. Even though we were fighting, we still talked to each other. Emiliano rose his hands to the air as he charged a massive full power energy sphere. I was panting heavily. My powers were beginning to fade off, so I had to end it now. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" I began to charge the Ultimate move. The Kamehameha. Before I fired, I saw my spaceship fly off into space, showing that the others did manage to escape in the end. "Oh no you don't!!!" Emiliano said, firing the attack at the ship. Using the speed of Ultra Instinct, I sped forward, ahead of the attack, and then jumped off the moving ship towards the attack. "HAAAA!!!" I launched my own attack, leading to a struggle between the two attacks. The shockwave of the clash, tearing the planet apart even more. "It ends here! HA!" Emiliano went all out and had me consumed by the attack. Then… slowly, blue beams began to break through it. "What the!?" Emiliano said, shocked. "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" My aura exploded out of me, using full power. Then, my attack burst through and exploded Emiliano's attack into nothing. My energy beam consumed Emiliano right after. He yelled in pain. My attack reached the surface and made an explosion at least 10 times more powerful than the Atomic bomb. Also creating another hole in the crust, accelerating the destruction of the planet.

When the dust settled, I stood on the ground. Having landed back on it. Now back in base form. I was beginning to pant heavily as the oxygen from the planet began to run thin. Then… the sky turned an evil purple, unlike the nice one from before. And a massive black figure in a cloak landed next to the unconscious Emiliano. "W-what the!? Who are you?" I said to him in astonishment. A set of red glowing eyes emerged from the Cloak, along with the creepiest smile I ever saw in my life, making me sweat. He then picked up Emiliano, and teleported out of my line of sight. "What's going on!?" Before that question could be answered, the crust of the planet began to crack into pieces, red and yellow lightning flashing around the planet, lava beginning to burst from every direction I looked. In shock, I then looked at the floor. Then closed my eyes and yelled as loud as I could, while raising my energy to the max I could. Then… without warning, the crust shatters and the Planet explodes… leaving nothing left… but space…


	8. Chapter 7: True Villain Mastermind

(Kashou's POV)

Eric didn't return the next day. We were all waiting on his ship. "I-I don't think he survived the explosion…" Goku said. He then looked at the ground, upset. We all were. Despite the extremely minor relation we had with him, he was still a friend of ours. And an important person. After a while of mourning, a siren went off. I, Kashou went to the cockpit to see that something was approaching fast. It had a shade of red as it passed by at high speeds. "What on Earth…?" I said as I stared into the emptiness of space. "Master? Is everything alright?" Chocola then suddenly came into the room, seemingly worried. "Y-yeah. It's alright, nothing too major." I replied honestly. "Judging by Master's reaction there, I think that's slightly a lie." Vanilla suddenly appeared from behind Chocola and spoke up. "Well… you aren't entirely wrong… but it's fine. Honestly." I answered. I then rubbed both their heads and they smiled. "How are the others by the way?" I then asked. "They all went to sleep after the funeral. I'm sure they'll be alright by tomorrow." Vanilla then said. I then looked into space for a bit. I then turned back to Chocola and Vanilla. "I'm assuming you want some time with me to ease the tension and whatnot." I then said. They both smiled in joy. "That's our Master!" They both said, happy by what I just said. "Alright, follow me then." I then said. They both looked confused for a moment, but eventually followed me.

Some time later, we were in my room. Chocola lying on one lap and Vanilla on the other. I was cleaning their ears yet again. They strangely took a lot of pleasure into this… a little too much. But… after what happened some time ago, what can I say? They were both passed out on the bed after I finished. While they were in pleasure, they drooled all over my pants. Just like that one time before… I then stood up, trying not to wake them up. I then went towards our bathroom, and take my clothes off before entering.

A bit later, I was in the bath. "Ah… much better." I said to myself. I then splashed hot water on my face, then looked up at the ceiling and began thinking to myself. "A lot has happened lately, huh?" I expressed those thoughts to myself.

"Master? Are you taking a bath?" Suddenly, I heard Chocola's voice on the other side of the glass door, her and Vanilla's silhouette behind the door. "Master's clothes are here… so he is probably in there." Vanilla then said. "Oh, you two fell asleep, so I headed in first." I replied. Then, judging from the looks of things, they seemed to be discussing something, then they walked towards the door. "Can we join you then?" Chocola then said. "Huh? Join me?" I replied, a bit surprised. Although I shouldn't be, considering this happened before. "We already have our clothes off." Vanilla then said. "No you don't. I can at least see that much." I replied, a bit cheekily. "Tsk… Master you have such sharp eyes." Vanilla said. "Then we'll just have to take our clothes off!" Chocola said right after. "Ah, good solution Chocola." Then, with the rustling of clothes, the silhouettes take on the color of skin. "Hey… wait…" I said. "Ok! We're coming in!" Chocola then said. "Excuse us." Their voices are accompanied by the opening of the bathroom door. As they step into the bathroom, then the bath itself.

One Pleasurable Night Later…

I woke up. Yet, not able to move whatsoever. Chocola and Vanilla were resting on one arm each, and my chest. We were both without clothes too. "Well. I have no regrets." I said to myself.

Meanwhile…

(???'s POV)

It was another day at the Literature club. Yet, somehow… It felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it. Yet, I decide not to think about it. As the president of the Club, I shouldn't waste my time on thinking about such matters… "Okay Every-" I was interrupted when I heard a noise outside. "Um… What was that? Did anyone else hear that?" Yuri said. She was one of the members of my club. "It's Probably nothing." Natsuki Replied. "Well, as long as everyone's happy, then everything's fine! Although now I'm a little curious now…" Sayori then said. "Uh… Yeah right. Anyway-" I tried to speak again, until we all heard a loud crash outside. Everyone jumped and freaked out for a moment. "Ok, everyone stay here. I'm going to check this." I said as I ran out of the classroom. Navigating through the hallways, I manage to reach the school's yard. I then noticed a crater, going to it… I found the most unexpected thing in my life… "Oh my god…" It was a person. But not just any person, he looked badly beaten up. Bleeding from many areas, no shirt… And his left arm and legs were missing. To add to it, he was unconscious. "I'd better get him to a doctor quick." I said. I then heard the voices of my clubmates behind me, followed by looks of terror and silence… "M-Monika is he…" "No. His heart's still beating barely. Quickly, call an ambulance!" 10 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took him to a hospital. We were all told to leave the school. And we did, still in shock over what we just saw. I decided to go to my room at home to think.

(Emiliano's POV)

I woke up clenching my head, everything was in pain, as I sat up in the bed I was laying down on. "Darn… he got the better of me, but… How am I alive?" As I say that, a unsettling gust of wind blew around me. I stood up and raised my guard, but the silence was broken right afterwards. "Fool. How did you lose to that TRASH?" The voice said. "Who are you? And what do you know?" I said. "Who I am, doesn't matter. The only real concern here is you losing to that lower class TRASH!" "Ok I get it. I lost to him. Shut up about it." I replied, a bit annoyed. "Very well… But this is the last time you'll lose." "Yeah Yeah whatever." The figure then stepped out of the Shadows. He was covered in a black cloak and his red glowing eyes pierced me. "I improved you a bit while you were out. You're a bit mecha now. Also I replaced your lost right eye with something you should be familiar with." He said. I took some time to process what happened to my right eye, before realising what it is. "You actually gave me a Sharingan?" "Yes. And your next target is here." He put up his hand, lighting up a hologram, showing another version of Earth. It then zoomed into Japan. "Fine…" "Get yourself together. Teleporter is ready in 10 minutes." I then left to go find my normal clothes in my room. I put them on and stretched a bit, before heading to the teleporter room. I also put an eyepatch on my right eye, to make sure the world wasn't distorted. "Ok I'm ready, let's just get this over with…" I stepped into the teleporter. It was painful to get teleported there. In seconds however, I felt a soft breeze in the area. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. "This is actually quite peaceful…" I said to myself. I walked around the nearby neighborhood. Hesitating to cause destruction. I never really wanted to fight. But that… being. Forced me into this life. This was the first time I had felt peace in quite a while. I walked into a nearby school. Unsure of where I was going, I aimlessly roamed the corridors and rooms. It seemed to be past schooltime, and it's now clubtime it seems.

Some muscle memory kicked in, and I ended up walking into a familiar classroom. "This is familiar… and peaceful. It's a shame I can't stay like this for long." I closed my eyes and began to feel the energy of the beings nearby. I then opened my eyes in shock as I felt a familiar energy. "I-Impossible! I-it can't be! You are…"

(Eric's POV)

I woke up, clenching my head. "Ouch… Headache… A bad one…" I opened my eyes and looked around. "I'm in a hospital…?" I said in confusion. I took a look at myself. Nothing out of the ordinary besides robot legs… wait what? "Why do I have robot legs!? What the heck ha- oh… I remember now… How did I survive that? I didn't even perfect instant transmission. Oh well… I'm alive and that's what matt-" I interrupted myself when I saw I had no left arm. "Oh okay… I think I should keep going now." I got out of the bed and detached myself from the wires and needles in me. Causing me to bleed just a little. I was dizzy and stumbling, trying to get used to my new robotic parts. I looked for an exit, eventually finding one and leaving on short notice. I had no time to lose, despite being injured, I had to keep moving. I walked through a few neighborhoods and stopped at a specific house. "That house looks familiar…" I said to myself, entering it without thinking. I ran around a bit, found the stairs and bedroom, and went to sleep to recover my mental state.

(Emiliano's POV)

"So you survived…" I said to myself. Opening my left eye. "Well… guess I better get moving." I then raised my arm, aiming at the wall, ready to blast a hole through the wall and do the deed again. When… I stopped, after the sounds of footsteps enter my ears. I turned around. "Huh? Wait… are you…?" "U-uhm… My name is Yuri… Nice to meet you." She looked at me, talking with me. I hesitated before answering. "Um… I'm Emiliano… nice to meet you." We shook hands. Yet, I flinched a bit. This was Yuri I was talking to. I wasn't sure what to say… "Do you have somewhere to go?" She said. "No not really…" That was true. I didn't have anywhere to go at the time. Yuri hesitated for a bit. "D-do… you want to stay over at my place until you find out where you need to go?" At that moment, my heart was pretty much racing. I nodded lightly, taking a quick glance outside. It was raining. I followed Yuri out of the classroom.

We made it to the exit, then Yuri stops for a moment. "O-oh… I forgot my umbrella…" She said, a bit disappointed. "It's ok. I got this…" I then used energy manipulation. Creating an umbrella from raw energy. Yuri looked shocked. "H-how did you do that?" She asked. "Don't ask, long story." I replied. We then made our way out of the school and into the nearby streets. As we walked the nearby neighborhood, I couldn't help but think about Yuri most of the time. I knew her well, because I knew the game she's from. Being like this… made me quite happy, in my life that was mostly painful and sad.

Yuri was pretty close to me most of the time, making my heart race. My face felt flushed as well, though I kept it cool for most of the time. We eventually arrived, and I retracted the umbrella. We both step inside her house, which was tidy and neat. "M-make yourself a home! I'll get some Tea in a bit!" Yuri said, taking off her shoes and running to the kitchen. "Ok thanks." I said in return. Taking off my own shoes, I walked around the house and explored. It was pretty big, tidy and clean. "W-why do I feel like this…? I'm not sure what to do… I feel happy, yet… conflicted." I said to myself quietly, questioning things. I then sat down on the living room couch, looking into the stormy sky. As I pondered my options, Yuri came back with two cups full of Tea. She gave one to me.

"Here, I hope you'll like it…" I blew the tea a bit to cool it down, then took a sip. It was really good. I put my cup down on the table. "It's really good Yuri, Thanks." She flinched a bit, her cheeks a bit red. "I-It's nothing!" She then chuckled a small bit. I then got up, cup in hand. "Do you mind if I go upstairs?" I asked. "No! Not at all!" She replied. I then went upstairs, then to her room. It was pretty clean like the rest of the house, and there was a bookshelf with many books and a few films. I took one of the books in my other arm and went back downstairs. I approached Yuri, who was sitting down. "I took this Book from your room, mind if we read it?" I asked. Honestly, I wasn't thinking straight when I asked that. Yuri's face went red. She turned away for a moment, before looking back at me and answering. "S-sure…" She smiled when she said that. That made me awkwardly smile too.

I sat down next to her and opened the book. The position between us two was a bit awkward, but it worked out. While reading, Yuri pointed out many things and details that were important. We were pretty close to each other, as I felt Yuri's soft body against mine. I was just beginning to blush harder when all of a sudden, a Thunder strike knocked out the power. Yuri screamed lightly in panic for a bit. "Hey. It's alright, I got you." I let my energy rise a bit, illuminating the room with a light red color. I held on to Yuri tightly, as she slowly began to relax. She then began to hold on to me by herself. "T-thanks…" We put the book down, saving our position and looked into the stormy sky.

One hour later…

Yuri had been relaxing on my shoulder for a while. But when I looked at her again, she had fallen asleep. Probably tired from all the work she had to do. I slowly rested her head on a pillow, which was on my lap. My heart was racing quite fast and my face was bright red. But I closed my eyes and began to relax. I fell asleep a little bit later.

When waking up, I was in a bed. I got up and walked around, then to the door of the room, which was locked… "What the? Locked?" I said surprised. There was a message next to the door. It said that Yuri was out of the house, and at school. I checked the time and saw it was close to the end of school. I sat down on the bed and began to meditate. Letting my energy slightly rise. A light hue of red glowed around me as books from the shelfs, among other things floated in midair. Thinking on what to do.


	9. Chapter 8: Emiliano’s New Partner

I lost complete track of time. But eventually, the sound of a door unlocking caught my ears. Yuri stepped in, then was shocked at what she saw. Breaking my meditation, the books and everything else floated back to their usual position. "Yeah… long story." I quickly said. "How was it?" "Oh, students were told to leave earlier than normal. But otherwise, usual school life!" She did seem genuinely happy a bit and also made me a bit happy as well. Then I uttered words I thought I never would say. "You know… I'm grateful for the hospitality Yuri, honestly. I didn't really have anywhere to go for this time. I'm happy that you let me stay here." I answered her honestly, true feelings and all. I felt my face began to redden after I said that. Yuri was also pretty red in the face, yet she looked into my eyes and smiled. "O-Of course! It's no problem…" She replied, her voice trailing off a bit. My stomach then growled a bit, interrupting the moment. "Uh… Yeah I didn't eat yet…" "It's fine, I'll make something really quick, come downstairs if you want." She then walked downstairs, I followed close behind her, glancing at her for a few seconds at a time. When we got to the kitchen, Yuri put an apron on and began to cook. Although… I began to get a strange feeling. She looked really nice and… Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that yet! My face was red, and my heart beating faster than the speed of sound. I sat down at the table, ready to eat. I tried to meditate to calm my mind. But I can't stop thinking about Yuri, preventing my meditation from being too successful.

Yuri finished and placed the food on the table. "I-I hope you enjoy it…" I began to eat what she had put out. There was some chicken, rice, potatoes, and quite a bit more. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would, finishing in 5 minutes at that. "Whew! That was amazing!" I said a bit loudly. Yuri blushed when I said that, then smiled. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it!" I put my plates next to the sink and went to the living room, refilled with energy. "I feel great! I feel stronger than ever!" I said, as red energy bursts from my body a bit, surrounding my body with a red aura. It faded back into me right as Yuri got back. "So, is there anything you'd like to do so we can pass time?" I said, confidently. Yuri was taken aback by that sudden request, but regained composure and then answered.

"A-Anything you'd want! I don't mind…" That shocked me, and thought began to pop in my head on what to do. Then, I thought of something. "Get some outside clothes on, we're going out." Yuri's face went red when I said that. I then realised how she took that, but I proceeded. "O-ok! Sure!" Yuri then rushed upstairs and changed into outside clothes. She came back a bit later. "Aren't you going to change? You've been wearing the same set of clothes for the entirety of the time." "I don't need to. It's fine." We then stepped outside. "Grab on to me. Tightly." Yuri was shocked, then grabbed on slowly. "Hold on for dear life, although I won't let you fall." "H-huh? What do you me-" She was interrupted when I flew into the air, then across to the city. We flew around the Japan city and even beyond that, going to many beautiful sights. Yuri was shocked at everything that was happening. She grew comfortable overtime, yet she was always slightly worried. We eventually fully stopped at the tallest building in the city we were living in. I sat on the edge of the building, looking at the glowing sunset.

"So… what did you think of all that?" I asked, waiting in anticipation. "T-that was… Rather exciting… I liked it…" I then pulled off the biggest smile ever, when she said that, followed by a small bit of laughter from Yuri and I. We didn't notice until after we laughed, making us both blush a bit. Yuri then sat next to me, which I didn't expect. "You're pretty unique, you know that? I'm honestly shocked about all this. How you can fly, meditate like that… All of that." She said. "It's a long story… and a rough one. I've been through some hard times. And some of it wasn't even my fault…" I then shed a tear, before Yuri went up to me, putting an arm around me.

"It may be hard for you, but I'm happy to help in anyway I can. Promise." My heart skipped a beat when she said that. "Y-Yuri… Yeah. Promise." Then, without thinking, I hugged her. She didn't resist, in fact, she hugged me too. Locking us in a tight bond amidst the glowing sunset in the distance. All other functions ceased as I felt nothing but happiness for the first time in ages. We then break off the hug, both of our faces in a deep red color. Yet, we didn't look away. We accepted it.

"M-may I treat you to dinner?" I asked nervously. "S-sure!" I smiled when she said that. "Alright, grab on." Yuri grabbed hold of me and we flew off. We landed at a beach when nightfall hit. I got some firewood, which I put down on the sand, igniting it with a small bit of energy. I had some meat ready to cook, which I grabbed before leaving for the date. Which I had just incase I got hungry, but now was the perfect time. I let the meat cook over the fire, while we both looked at the moon, the huge moon.

"So… I tried really hard there… to get it right..." I said. In a confident-ish way. "It was unlike anything I've ever seen before… It was exciting! Thanks for the Journey." Yuri's response had my emotions going out of control. My face was flushed, and my breathing wavering a bit. This was out of nowhere, and I wasn't sure what to do. I then took a deep breath, cooling my flushed face. "You know… I don't mind being like this, I want you to be with me from here on out. I'm happy your with me." I spoke out my true feelings and hugged Yuri in a way which showed my affection. She jumped back a bit and blushed. "E-Emiliano!?" "I wanted to say it right now. I'm happy to be with you all the time." All sense of thought was gone. Only true feelings came out. Her face, redder than ever. She hesitated before answering. "I-I'm glad… I-I don't mind either… In fact, I actually kind of prefer it this way…" Her answer had both our faces covered in a deep red color. I then took the cooked meat and gave half to Yuri. It was actually pretty nice. After we finished, we stood up as the fire went out. The sound of waves pounding our eardrums, our hearts racing. Both of our faces, illuminated in the glowing moonlight. The silence, then broke. "Y-Yuri, I don't know how to say this… but…" I hesitated. I'm only focused on her. All senses ceased. "I… Love you." All other sounds ceased, only silence. "I-I love you too. Emiliano…"

We stood still, looking at each other for the longest time, before closing our eyes, moving our faces closer to each other. I felt her body next to mine, her breath… Nothing but Just Yuri. Then… lips connect, and we lock each other in that position. There was nothing but us in the universe, for what seemed like forever. Everything was just us, nothing more and nothing less. Only this. Eventually, we stop to catch our air, before going back into it. Repeating 5 times, we then break off for good, a little bit of saliva falling on to the sand. "W-wow… That was… Amazing." "Y-Yeah." Smiles on both our faces, simply happy. Yuri then grabbed on to me, as we flew back home. To our house.

As we landed, we went back inside the house, changing back into our normal clothes. "We should get some sleep now." I said, after letting out a yawn. "Y-you can sleep with me tonight if you want…" "W-whoa seriously? Ok then." I wasn't expecting that at all, but I was happy regardless. After getting into bed, we held each other and drifted off to sleep.

Something, however, interrupted my sleep. I sensed a familiar energy nearby, waking me up. As I woke up, I looked around, confused. Then, I went outside to check who it was. "!? E-Eric?" "What- Emiliano!?" We were both frozen in shock. We weren't expecting to see each other again so soon. I knew what I had to do. I cracked my knuckles and walked towards him. "I should've finished it when I had the chance." Eric said, walking towards me. "Don't think I'm the same as before! I'm stronger than before!" I replied confidently. As our fists clashed, we flew into the sky and started fighting once again.

Something about Eric was different. He was weaker than normal, and can't really fight properly, due to him missing an arm. As I blocked a punch from him, I looked him in the eyes. "Your weak Eric. What happened to you?" I asked. "I don't know. I barely escaped and tried to recover, but it seems as if I can't fully." "Well…" As I said that, I took my eyepatch off, revealing the Sharingan, and unleashing its power. "That's just too bad for you." I grabbed Eric by the leg and slammed his whole body down to the ground, lifting him back up, then slamming him the other way. Like the Hulk. I then threw him away, as I fired an energy beam at him. The explosion was quite large, and as Eric flew out of it, he was bleeding. He barely stood up, unable to fight. "Emiliano stop this, we're still friends. Aren't we?" He said. "I'm not the same Emiliano anymore. I'm sorry Eric, but as much as i'll regret this, it's for my own personal desires." I rushed Eric and kneed him in the gut, he coughed up more blood, then I threw him into the air. "It's over." I turned away from him, as he exploded. The shockwave felt from space. I walked over to the lifeless body of my former friend. "I've done it… but, it doesn't feel right. Why…? Why…!?" Flashbacks to the past, when we boys were all together, having fun, filled my head. Then… "Emiliano…" The voice of Owen. My energy raised, my Sharingan eye now having a third black spot on it. Showing that I've leveled up my sharingan from 2 tomoe to 3. My voice changed as red energy blew up from me. Emotions all over the place, as thoughts plagued my mind. Full body, Full mind, Full Power… Sacrifices need to be made.

Putting my Eyepatch back on, sealing the power yet again, I walked back to the house. The sun beginning to rise over the horizon, I took off my broken clothes from the duel and laid them down next to the entrance. I sat down at a nearby couch and thought. Bleeding from my forehead, Yuri came down, then looked shocked. "E-Emiliano? What happened to you!? Your hurt!" "I'm fine thank you…" "H-Here, take a shower really quick and I'll get medical supplies!" She gave me a towel, then ran upstairs as I entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower, the hot water burning the bleeding areas. I went outside the bathroom after drying up, Towel still around me. Yuri and I ran into each other. "Y-You didn't give me clothes you know…" "It's alright, let me quickly heal you up. Your bleeding a bit." She sat down on my lap and began to apply bandages and whatnot around the areas where I was hurt. One of which was at my legs, next to my… you know. As she focused on there, she took time to observe me. "Something wrong Yuri? You spaced out a bit." "N-no it's fine." She replied, hesitantly.

I knew she was feeling off, and she had a right to, due to where she was currently healing me. She moved over to a position, where she was right next to… "All good so far Emiliano?" "Y-yeah. Totally!" My face was brighter than a christmas tree, and for good reason. After some awkward pauses, it was done. "T-thanks. You really didn't need to, but thank you anyway." I said, smiling. "I-It's no problem! Plus, i'm sure you were enjoying it a little weren't you?" "W-what do you mean?" "Y-you know… the leg…" "Oh yeah that… don't think too much about it." "Are you really sure? Because what I saw, says otherwise." She's trying to seduce me for sure. Well, nothing wrong with that. In fact, she was quite right about a few things. I took a deep breath, then started talking, without thinking too much. "Then… let me make the first move." "E-Emiliano what are you-" I interrupted her by locking her in a kiss, and pinning her to the couch.

After some pleasure…

Both of us, on the bed, without clothes, exhausted from what had just played out. "Emiliano, you really do a lot!" "Do I now? I just wanted to make the first move. I knew what you were doing. So, your welcome." Some things I do, even surprise me sometimes. Well, can't say I regret it, because I don't. "I'm still a little bit shocked over how much you did…" We both chuckled a small bit, and hugged each other. Our bodies warming each other up. "Shall we stay here for a while then?" "Sure!" We both then slept for a bit.

(Kashou's POV)

It's been a few days now. We recently got reports that something has happened on another version on Earth. Japan area specifically. I went to the pilot seat, and jumped to hyperspace. Where we later arrived at the planet the next day. "Alright, time to see what's up…" We were in low orbit, and heading downwards. The atmosphere burning the ship as we descended deeper into the atmosphere. Everyone came to the front and put on seat belts. "We're on route, all systems stable. Everyone brace yourselves." We landed next to a small neighborhood. Where we all exited the ship and walked around. "Hm… This might take a while to search." I said to myself. "Chocola, Vanilla, Coconut, Azuki, Cinnamon, Maple. Search the neighborhood. Me, Goku and Luke will search around elsewhere. "Alright!" They all set off to search for the disturbance. "Ramona, Steven. Stay here and guard the ship." They both slightly nodded, as we set off. As I walked away, I couldn't help but wonder if everyone would be alright. Luke, sensing this, spoke up. "They'll be alright. They can handle themselves quite well." "I suppose you're right." I replied. We then proceeded further.

(Ramona and Steven's POV)

Standing, watching over the ship. Thinking, about Eric. It was painful to think about. However, some things happen. And we had to take it to the face hard, but somehow… We refused to believe he was dead. We refused to believe he was gone. "Hey, Steven. Do you still think Eric's alive? I think he might be… still…" "I hope that he's alive too. Somehow, I feel like he is, don't you think?" "Good, so it's not just me-" Ramona looked down at her chest to see a giant blade coming from behind her. The blade retracted at she fell to the floor motionless. "No!!! Ramona!" Steven cried out. As he looked at where the blade had came from, he only saw a black cloaked figure, holding the sword. As he swung it at him. He let out a scream.

(Catgirls' POV)

No master near us. On our own, only a single mission. We all searched, trying to find a clue. Then, we heard the scream of Steven. "S-steven!?" Chocola said, in absolute shock. "I-It can't be anything too bad. Keep moving…" Azuki then said, trying to ease the tension. "As much as I'd like to believe you, I don't think that was nothing. Not by any stretch." Maple then replied. "U-Um… could it be that he…" "Not at all. Probably not a battle cry either." Vanilla then said, cutting Cinnamon off. "Now I really don't feel comfortable… I thought this might've been easier…" Coconut said, clearly trembling. We all felt nervous here, but we had to keep moving. Moving. Then, we saw a trail of blood on the ground. "This could be evidence." Azuki said, on alert. "Could it be… Sniff Sniff…" Chocola started smelling it, to see if it matches the scent of anybody familiar. It was surprising to see her try something like that. She then raised her head, surprised. "Oh! This is…" She paused for a moment. "This is Eric's blood!" "What!?" We all said in shock, Eric's blood…? Wasn't he dead? "Follow the trail!" Azuki then said, as they all began to follow the trail, running, as if they were being chased by an unspeakable voice. They ran, and ran. Eventually slowing down as the trail became thicker and thicker. Leading… to a lifeless body on the ground. We all stood there for a moment, before turning it onto it's back. We all gasped in absolute shock. It was Master Eric. Dead. On the ground, pale around some areas, and left arm missing. We all shed tears. Then… "No… this can't be… I refuse to believe it…! I refuse!" Chocola yelled out, punching the ground nearby, as energy began to swell around her body, and Vanilla was also doing it, although more silent. Energy swelled from their bodies.

They both let out massive roars, propelling energy, and covering the entire area with a glow of brown and white colors. Their eyes disappeared for a moment at everyone in the nearby area was blinded by the flashing light. "W-what the!?" Azuki said in shock. When the dust settled, there were two catgirls standing. One with a fire brown like aura, the other, white. Their eyes glowing the colors intensely. Their foreheads covered in symbols that we couldn't make out, and standing there. Their tears flying up as they leave their eyes, looking at the corpse of their dead Master Eric. Chocola and Vanilla were changed. No longer as innocent as they were before. They were now raging warriors. Trying to avenge their fallen master. Lightning of Brown and White circled them as well. The anger swelling in their teary eyes. Fists clenched. Rage, sadness. Only those emotions.


End file.
